Les Enfants Terribles
by Reina-Matsuo
Summary: Luke détestait la vue de Flora, Flora détestait la vue de Luke : leur désir l'un pour l'autre était devenu si grand, et leurs pensées si honteuses, qu'ils n'arrivaient plus qu'à avoir des relations conflictuelles... du moins jusqu'à un certain point.


*******

**J'aimerais remercier, avant tout, la bien sympathique Gigira qui a eu l'immense gentillesse de corriger les fautes d'orthographe de ce texte ! Et Dieu sait que la tâche a été rude... pour ne pas dire épique ! Donc voilà, dites vous bien que sans elle, le texte serait bien désagréable à lire. Ceux qui ont lu la "V1" peuvent témoigner !  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !****  
**

*****  
**

**Les Enfants Terribles.**

Luke et Flora ne s'entendaient absolument plus.

Ce fait, aussi douloureux pouvait-il être pour le Professeur Layton, était indéniable : si les deux enfants étaient autrefois très proches, leur relation s'était grandement détériorée les années passant. Il savait, bien entendu, que les adolescents étaient de véritables nuages de mauvaise humeur ambulants mais ses deux protégés, sur ce point, battaient de véritables records : ils ne parlaient plus mais aboyaient ; ne souriaient plus mais esquissaient, de temps à autre, un petit rictus désabusé ; ne se saluaient plus, préférant se contenter de s'affronter du regard durant de longues minutes. Les repas pris ensemble étaient devenus de véritables calvaires : parfois, les deux adolescents se fâchaient pour une broutille et partaient aussitôt s'enfermer dans leur chambre, parfois au contraire ils restaient affreusement silencieux, ce qui était, dans un sens, pire encore. Le plus étonnant dans l'affaire était qu'ils savaient occasionnellement se montrer charmants, notamment quand un visiteur venait à la maison, cachant leurs griefs avec la maestria de menteurs professionnels.

Au début, Layton se posait en arbitre : au moindre petit accident, il intervenait aussitôt pour tenter de calmer les esprits de ses protégés. Malheureusement, ses interventions avaient bien souvent l'effet inverse si bien qu'il avait fini par abandonner et par admettre que rien ne pourrait raisonner les deux adolescents têtus qu'il hébergeait : même si ça lui fendait le cœur, ils se haïssaient et il n'y pouvait rien.

En réalité, tout en étant extrêmement proche de la vérité, Layton se trompait lourdement.

Luke détestait la vue de Flora, et Flora détestait la vue de Luke, la vérité était plus subtile. En grandissant, le jeune garçon avait acquis une vision des choses bien différente de celle qu'il avait étant enfant : petit à petit, il avait commencé à remarquer certains éléments chez la gente féminine qui ne le laissaient pas indifférent. A présent, quand il croisait une jolie fille dans la rue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur certaines zones bien précises de sa silhouette, allant du visage à des endroits qu'en tant que gentleman il n'aurait jamais dû regarder.

Flora était une très jolie fille, et c'était bien cela qu'il ne supportait plus. La croiser dans les couloirs de la maison devenait une véritable torture : ses cheveux, son visage, ses épaules graciles, ses formes à la fois généreuses et discrètes, la façon qu'elle avait de marcher, de pencher la tête en arrière quand on la faisait rire ou de lever la main pour se la passer dans la chevelure le fascinaient. Il lui suffisait de croiser son regard pour sentir sa gorge se serrer et son cœur s'emballer, des sensations qui se révélaient être affreusement désagréables pour un jeune garçon censé incarner le parfait gentleman totalement détaché de ce genre de considérations charnelles.

Le constat était le même chez Flora : les épaules solides, le pas assuré, les mains fines, le regard brillant et profond de Luke tout comme cet éternel air goguenard qui était dessiné sur son visage harmonieux lui étaient insupportables. S'en était au point que ce n'était plus de l'agacement qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de le croiser, mais presque de la peur : après tout, les pensées qu'elle pouvait avoir n'étaient guère celles que l'on attendait d'une estimable lady, loin de là.

Le pire, dans le fond, était le fait qu'ils savaient très bien les sentiments qu'ils éveillaient l'un chez l'autre : les longs regards qu'ils pouvaient échanger lors de leurs brèves rencontres en disaient bien plus que toutes les discussions qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Cela, cependant, ne faisait que les énerver davantage : dès que l'un esquissait un rapprochement, l'autre contre-attaquait immédiatement avec les mots les plus durs qu'il pouvait trouver. A force, c'était devenu une habitude pour ne pas dire un accord tacite voire un sinistre jeu de ping-pong : et, de l'agacement puis de la peur, ils en étaient venus à l'amusement et à la satisfaction de pouvoir se tourner l'un autour de l'autre sans pour autant franchir la «ligne rouge». Une éphémère satisfaction vouée ensuite à se transformer en frustration : si leur éducation respective pouvait les empêcher de franchir la « ligne » durant un temps, il était évident que leurs sentiments (et, il faut bien l'avouer, leurs hormones) finiraient par reprendre le dessus.

_***** *** *** *****_

-"Tu lis ce genre de chose ? Mais ton cas est encore plus désespéré que ce que je pensais ma pauvre !"

Tout avait commencé par une dispute stupide, comme d'habitude : Luke, assis en bout de table, tenait dans ses mains un de ces romans à l'eau de rose qu'adoraient lire les jeunes filles de l'âge de Flora. Celle ci, rouge comme une pivoine et située à l'autre bout de table, s'était levée d'un bond, furieuse :

-"C'est amusant d'entendre ça de la bouche de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas lire un livre ne comportant pas d'images !"

-"Pour ta gouverne, ce genre de livre s'appelle une "bande-dessinée", mais j'imagine qu'il ne faut pas trop forcer avec le vocabulaire !"

Layton, assis entre les deux adolescents, ne leva même pas le nez de sa tasse de thé, se demandant sérieusement si mieux valait ne pas s'y noyer tant qu'il en était encore temps. Son regard, néanmoins, glissa sur la boîte de paracétamol qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui et qui, très vite, pourrait se révéler utile. Luke, voyant Flora vaciller, asséna le coup de grâce avec son habituel petit rictus moqueur :

-"Si ce genre de littérature te plaît tant, j'irais voler un livre de contes à l'école primaire du coin pour te l'offrir à ton prochain anniversaire. Mais il faudra combiner avec un dictionnaire, je ne suis pas certain que tu comprendras tout sinon !"

-"Pauvre crétin."

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille se leva de table et, après une élégante rotation sur elle-même, quitta la pièce en fulminant : ravi d'avoir gagné, Luke laissa s'échapper un petit rire satisfait sous l'oeil réprobateur de son mentor.

-"Je ne peux pas t'obliger à apprécier Flora mon garçon, cependant j'aimerai que tu sois davantage poli en ma présence." finit par dire ce dernier tout en réajustant son haut de forme.

Luke, pour toute réponse, haussa les épaules et se tassa davantage sur sa chaise. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le roman qu'il tenait toujours en main.

-"Va au moins lui rendre ce livre" soupira le Professeur, s'avouant vaincu. "Et si tu le peux, évite de la provoquer davantage."

Le jeune homme racla bruyamment sa gorge pour signifier son désaccord mais obéit tout de même, n'étant pas encore assez mal élevé pour oser snober celui à qui il devait tout. D'un pas lourd -pour ne pas dire trainant- il monta les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Flora puis tapota la porte d'entrée pour signifier sa présence. Le silence de Flora ne l'étonna pas outre mesure :

-"Arrête de faire ta madone, je viens juste te rendre ton fichu bouquin !"

N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, il entra sans prévenir dans la pièce, faisant bondir Flora qui se trouvait alors assise à son bureau, visiblement en train d'écrire dans ce qui semblait être un journal intime. Cette image fit sourire davantage le lycéen qui ne put s'empêcher de lancer une nouvelle petite pique :

-"Tiens, tiens, alors comme ça on tient un journal ? Que c'est mignon !"

-"Non mais tu vas encore me faire chier longtemps ?! Qui t'as donné la permission d'entrer tout d'abord ?"

-"Que de mots vulgaires dans la bouche d'une dame..."

Ignorant les reproches de son interlocutrice, il s'approcha du bureau et, sans crier gare, s'empara du fameux journal qu'il brandit assez haut au dessus de sa tête pour s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse le récupérer. Flora était écarlate, si bien le jeune homme se demanda si elle n'allait pas bientôt exploser l'espace de quelques secondes :

-"Délicieuse couverture en tout cas" reprit Luke. "Rose, quelques petites fleurs collées sur la tranche..."

-"Rends moi ça de suite, espèce de..."

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase : déséquilibrée à cause des talons qu'elle portait, elle finit par glisser et s'écrouler directement sur Luke. Ce dernier, surpris, glissa à son tour vers l'arrière pour se fracasser le dos au sol : il résultat de cette chute en domino une position entremêlée parfaitement gênante qui fit rougir de honte les deux concernés. Ces derniers n'eurent pas, pour autant, le réflexe de se lever.

-"Barre toi, tu m'écrases" finit par murmurer le lycéen, tendu au maximum.

-"C'est de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas fait le crétin avec mon livre puis mon journal..."

-"Il n'empêche que c'est à cause de toi qu'on s'est cassé la figure !"

-"Bon sang, mais quel gamin !"

Leurs regards furieux se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, ce qui leur fit à tous deux la désagréable sensation d'un choc électrique. Instinctivement, ils se redressèrent légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de rapprocher leurs visages l'un de l'autre :

-"Tu commences sérieusement à me pomper l'air, Luke Triton ! Toujours à être dans mes pattes, à passer chaque minute de ta vie à me pourrir la mienne !"

-"Et toi alors ?! Non content d'essayer de m'empoisonner via ta cuisine immonde, tu es toujours sur mon dos à critiquer tout ce que je fais !"

-"Si tu n'es pas content de ma cuisine, fais donc tes repas toi-même !"

-"Il y en a qui, contrairement à d'autres, ont d'autre chose à faire dans la vie que de errer toute la sainte journée dans leur cuisine."

-"Comme quoi ? Sécher le lycée pour aller s'amuser avec ses copains ? Le Professeur est peut-être dupe, mais pas moi !"

Silence pesant : les deux jeunes gens, ayant épuisé tout leur venin, ne savaient plus trop comment enfoncer l'autre sans se répéter. Sans s'en rendre compte, emportés par l'élan de la dispute, leurs visages s'étaient encore approchés davantage, à peine séparés par cinq petits centimètres. Essoufflés (c'est que leur débit de parole était proche de la mitraillette), ils ne prirent véritablement le temps de se regarder qu'à cet instant précis :

Flora, le visage rose de colère, avait les cheveux défaits : Luke, qui s'était instinctivement rattrapé à son ruban, le tenait encore en main. Sa chevelure semblait pareille à une auréole, et la rendait incroyablement séduisante, ce qui était plutôt perturbant compte tenu du fait qu'elle avait habituellement un style plutôt sage voire naïf : sa robe, froissée durant la chute, dévoilait très légèrement le haut de sa poitrine et sa clavicule sur laquelle était apparue sa tâche de naissance en forme de pomme, bien qu'elle ne souriait alors aucunement. Luke, quand à lui, avait le col de sa chemise à moitié ouvert (Flora s'y étant accrochée durant sa chute) et la tête nue puisque sa caquette avait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses cheveux, ébouriffés, encadraient son visage pâle sur lequel commençaient à perler quelques gouttes de sueur.

Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur nuque.

-"Bon sang..." finit par déglutir le lycéen, réalisant enfin dans quels draps il s'était fourré. "Tu es vraiment chiante..."

-"Je te retourne le compliment..."

Luke pensa l'espace de quelques secondes à ces films téléphonés durant lesquels le héros et l'héroïne, après s'être retrouvés dans ce genre de position compromettante, finissaient par s'embrasser puis par s'en aller vers le soleil couchant, main dans la main, sur le modèle du prince et de la princesse « qui vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». La tentation de faire de même lui traversa aussitôt l'esprit, mais il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de mettre son plan en action.

Il fallait dire que Flora avait également pensé à la même chose et qu'elle avait été bien plus rapide que lui pour prendre sa décision.

Leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine scellées qu'ils avaient déjà oublié toutes les insultes et disputes précédentes : ils avaient totalement arrêté de réfléchir, réalisant finalement à peine ce qui était en train de se produire mais appréciant d'autant plus l'instant qu'ils le désiraient depuis des semaines, pour ne pas dire des mois. Le baiser n'avait rien de ces timides bisous que s'échangeaient les héros de film précédemment cités : il était passionné, presque violent, chacun s'accrochant aux lèvres de l'autre comme si ces derniers avaient été une bouée de sauvetage. Luke soutenait non sans une certaine autorité le visage de Flora, les mains perdues dans son opulente chevelure : Flora, quant à elle, caressait la nuque du jeune homme, sentant les muscles de ce dernier se tendre sous le passage de ses doigts.

Ils ne se séparèrent que pour respirer.

-"La...la porte" eut cependant le temps de murmurer Flora tout en la désignant d'un signe de tête.

Le regard de Luke s'égara quelques instants sur la porte incriminée : sans même se bouger de sa place, il lui assena un violent coup de pied pour la refermer. Puis, sans plus de manière, il reprit possession des lèvres de sa belle, cette fois ci un peu plus délicatement mais toujours avec avidité : il avait bien souvent rêvé de cet instant, et -il fallait bien le dire- cela n'avait rien de comparable à tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il se demandait si Flora pouvait l'entendre, et ses gestes étaient si tremblants qu'il eut, l'espace de quelques secondes, peur de faire quelque chose de travers. C'était, du reste, des craintes infondées à en juger les gémissements de Flora et la façon dont elle avait fait glisser ses mains de sa nuque au col de sa chemise. Il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en sentant les doigts habiles déboutonner cette dernière, lentement mais sûrement, après s'être attaqués à sa cravate qui gisait à présent à terre, première victime d'une longue bataille. C'est que la jeune femme était beaucoup plus entreprenante qu'il ne l'aurait pensé...

Non pas que ça le gênait, bien entendu. Juste que ça l'étonnait : les femmes étaient bien souvent présentées comme de frêles, douces et timides créatures incapables de prendre ce genre d'initiative (c'est, du reste, ainsi que les décrivait le professeur Layton). Il était de fait bien heureux que Flora lui prouve le contraire, même si -il devait l'avouer- ça l'intimidait un peu. Ne voulant pas être en reste, il commença à dénouer le lacet qui fermait sa robe, se félicitant d'être assez habile pour y parvenir d'une main : une fois ceci fait, il fit glisser le tissu doucement le long de ses épaules, dévoilant l'intégralité de sa poitrine. La jeune fille rougit très légèrement en voyant le regard de son compagnon s'illuminer devant une telle vision mais tâcha de ne rien montrer de son trouble en achevant d'ouvrir à son tour la chemise de ce dernier.

Luke devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi belles formes de son entière existence : il connaissait bien entendu « intimement » la gente féminine pour avoir été poussé à la roue par la plupart de ses amis du lycée, mais ce n'était rien de comparable avec Flora. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique : un port de tête impeccable, une peau douce et pâle, une poitrine rebondie, une taille fine et délicate... le ciel n'aurait pu, à son humble avis, la faire plus parfaite. Réprimant le frisson étrange qui grimpait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il acheva d'enlever la robe et ôta sa chemise dans le même temps.

Flora, emportée par l'élan, passa les bras autour de ses épaules et vint l'étreindre contre lui, reprenant le baiser enflammé auquel ils avaient mis un terme quelques minutes auparavant : profitant du fait qu'ils étaient debout -ils avaient dû se lever pour que Flora puisse enlever la robe- Luke pivota très légèrement sur lui-même afin de fermer plus convenablement la porte de la chambre : même si le professeur était probablement enfermé dans son bureau à réfléchir sur il ne savait quel puzzle compliqué, mieux valait prendre toutes ses précautions. Amusée, sa compagne quitta ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son oreille droite :

-"S'il savait..." souffla t-elle en contenant un petit rire.

-"Il nous aurait déjà arrêtés, enfermés et déshérités" poursuivit le jeune homme tout en la faisant basculer sur le lit. "Une chance que ça ne soit pas le cas."

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Flora : se dégageant des bras de Luke à l'aide d'une petite pirouette, elle vint se percher au-dessus de ce dernier, une main placée au niveau de son pantalon, désormais dernier obstacle qui les séparait à l'exception de leurs sous-vêtements. Le contact le fit sursauter, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant une certaine partie de son anatomie se tendre brusquement : son expression fit éclater de rire la demoiselle.

-"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !" grommela t-il en détournant le regard.

-"Normalement, je suis censée être timide et effarouchée et tu es censé prendre l'initiative, tu sais ?"

-"Pas du tout, je suis pour la parité entre homme et femme figure toi !"

-"Ouh, la mauvaise excuse ! Je vous ai connu plus réactif, monsieur Triton !"

-"Et je vous ai déjà connu plus prude et timide, mademoiselle Reinhold."

-"Il existe certaines occasions où mettre sa timidité de côté, ne serait ce que quelques minutes, peut se révéler extrêmement bien vu."

-"Si j'ai votre feu vert alors..."

Sans crier gare, le jeune homme se redressa subitement et fit basculer Flora sur le dos, de façon à se retrouver cette fois ci à califourchon au-dessus d'elle : il pencha son visage en direction de son cou, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Un sourire goguenard se dessina lentement sur son visage :

-"Ce genre d'initiative vous sied t-il ma chère ?"

-"Un peu trop de mots pour pas assez d'actes mais pourquoi pas ?"

Doucement, le jeune garçon laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de la gorge de la demoiselle, la sentant frissonner sous sa caresse : puis, cette fois avec davantage de hardiesse, il s'attaqua à sa poitrine qu'il couvrit de baisers. Petit à petit, il descendit le long de son ventre, frôlant d'un même mouvement ses flancs du dos de la main, jusqu'à arriver à sa petite culotte : il s'en débarrassa rapidement, toujours sans brusquerie, et ne manqua pas de remarquer le rouge qui teintait les joues de la jeune fille.

-"Mettre sa timidité de côté, hein ?"

-"Tu feras moins le malin quand tu seras en tenue d'Adam toi aussi, mauvaise langue."

-"Je ne suis pas une mauvaise langue pour tout, figure toi."

Et, sur ces mots, il se pencha à nouveau, préférant se concentrer sur le bas-ventre de la demoiselle : il pouvait sentir les muscles de ses cuisses se tendre sous ses mains, signe de la nervosité grandissante qui la saisissait, bien qu'elle prétendait le contraire. Amusé -et, il fallait le dire, un peu attendri-, il s'attarda spécialement sur le Mont de Vénus qu'il effleura doucement, de façon à laisser Flora s'habituer à son contact. Puis, doucement, il vint couvrir la zone en question de baisers, comme il l'avait précédemment fait, et descendit, très progressivement, de plus en plus bas.

Il sentit les mains de Flora se poser sur le haut de son crâne et se crisper légèrement : il l'entendit également hoqueter de surprise, mais ne cessa absolument pas son affaire pour autant, bien au contraire. La jeune fille, gênée d'être si bruyante, se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure : vaine tentative, car les lèvres de Luke, elles, ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Flora n'était pas une totale ignorante en la matière, pourtant : elle avait déjà eu quelques relations peu sérieuses avec de jeunes hommes de sa classe, et si elle n'était pas allée jusque là avec eux, elle connaissait néanmoins assez bien ce genre de chose. Combien de fois, en effet, avait-elle rêvé de ce moment, au point à s'adonner parfois à des activités qu'elle n'aurait dû -selon les lois de la bonne société- jamais connaître ?

Stupide société, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser très furtivement. Ceux qui interdisaient ce genre de pratique ne s'y étaient jamais adonnés, c'était certain ! Cette sensation, à la fois douce et saisissante, était des plus confortable : oubliant très vite sa gêne première, la jeune fille laissa glisser ses mains le long du visage de son amant, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux fins avant de glisser sur ses joues brûlantes. La chaleur qui dévorait son bas-ventre semblait se répandre dans l'ensemble de son corps, faisant tressaillir chaque petit muscle, chaque petit nerf, tant et si bien qu'elle ne savait plus trop à la fin où en donner de la tête. La sensation se fit soudainement si intense qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer, tout en repoussant instinctivement -et disons le sans grande délicatesse- Luke qui faillit s'en tordre le cou. Elle se surprit à trembler malgré le fait qu'elle était en nage, se sentant au bord du malaise tant son cœur battait la chamade.

Luke ne tarda pas à remarquer son trouble et s'en inquiéta même, à en juger le sérieux -pour ne pas dire l'angoisse- soudain qui s'esquissa sur son visage blême. Abandonnant le ventre de la jeune fille, il se redressa afin de parvenir à hauteur de son visage :

-"Flora ? Flora, je t'ai fait mal ?"

Il fit craquer légèrement son cou, se rappelant la violence avec laquelle la demoiselle l'avait repoussé : voyant que cette dernière ne semblait pas s'en remettre et continuait de trembler, il lui saisit le visage avec douceur pour la forcer à le regarder. Tremblement mis à part, elle ne cilla absolument pas, ce qui l'inquiéta davantage : que fallait-il qu'il fasse ? Appeler le professeur ? Les Urgences ? Essayer de la sortir de son étrange torpeur via une claque ?

-"Ohé ? Flora ? Je t'ai fais si mal que ça ?" tenta t-il une dernière fois avant d'en venir à ces dernières options.

Le ton désespéré avec lequel il avait marmonné cette dernière phrase sembla tirer la jeune femme de sa léthargie : elle cligna rapidement deux ou trois fois des yeux avant de glousser nerveusement, posant une main sur son cœur en signe de soulagement. Son changement d'humeur fut si brutal que Luke se recula instinctivement, se demandant franchement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour arriver à un résultat aussi déconcertant. Remarquant enfin à quel point il semblait effrayé, Flora se redressa à son tour pour aussitôt se laisser glisser contre sa poitrine, laissant ses mains se balader au gré de ses abdominaux certes peu visibles mais bels et bien présents : elle tremblait encore un peu, mais elle ignora totalement cet état de fait.

-"Ouah... je... je dois dire que c'est vraiment..."

-"Vraiment quoi ? Douloureux ? J'ai été une buse à ce point ?" compléta aussitôt Luke partagé entre honte et peur.

-"Pas douloureux crétin ! Autre chose..."

Un ange passa : comprenant enfin où Flora voulait en venir, le lycéen piqua le plus beau fard de sa vie avant d'éclater de rire, soulagé. Bien sûr, il aurait dû y penser avant : on lui avait déjà expliqué que certaines filles, dans ce genre de situation, avaient des réactions pour le moins atypiques. La honte fit place en moins de trente secondes à une intense fierté et à un profond soulagement : dire qu'il était prêt à appeler le Professeur...

Ils l'avaient échappé belle !

-"Heureux d'avoir pu servir à quelque chose d'agréable" s'autorisa t-il alors à dire, laissant glisser ses lèvres le long des épaules de Flora. "Mais la prochaine fois, évite de me faire une peur pareille..."

-"Comme ci ça pouvait se contrôler" répliqua cette dernière tout en rougissant à son tour. "Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de chose..."

Ils restèrent un petit instant enlacés, se remettant chacun de leurs émotions qui, bien que de nature très différentes, avaient été d'une intensité peu commune. Puis, petit à petit, Luke sentit la main de Flora descendre le long de son ventre pour s'attaquer à la fermeture de son pantalon : il sourit, légèrement amusé.

-"Je l'avais presque oublié celui là."

-"Pas moi, ne t'en fais pas."

La jeune fille se débarrassa bien vite de la barrière de tissu qu'elle jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se concentrer sur le boxer, dernier obstacle de ce combat sans merci : elle pouvait nettement voir les sentiments qu'elle éveillait chez Luke et, loin de s'en offusquer (bien au contraire) elle laissa courir ses doigts tout doucement le long de son aine, lui arrachant quelques petits gémissements étouffés. Le Boxer, très vite, vint rejoindre le pantalon, et c'est avec une satisfaction toute particulière qu'elle vit son propriétaire passer du rose au rouge en réalisant qu'à présent, il était lui aussi nu comme un ver.

-"Tiens donc, ce n'est pas toi qui te moquait tout à l'heure de ma timidité mal placée ?"

La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut un petit grognement : taquine, elle se redressa subitement, forçant Luke à basculer en arrière pour éviter de se cogner la tête contre son front, ce qui fit qu'ils interchangèrent une fois de plus leurs places respectives. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'écoulaient, telle une cascade, sur le torse du jeune homme visiblement étonné de s'être fait prendre à ce petit jeu là même si finalement, ça ne lui déplaisait pas plus que cela :

-"Tu devrais te mettre au judo, je suis certain que tu ferais des miracles" ricana t-il tout repoussant délicatement les mèches de cheveux qui lui gâchaient la vue.

-"Seulement si tu te mets à la musculation : tu n'as pas honte de te faire bousculer aussi facilement par une fille ?"

Pas pour ce genre de chose, non, voulut il répondre : il se contenta néanmoins d'embrasser la demoiselle une nouvelle fois, aussi bien finalement par plaisir que pour la faire taire, tandis que celle-ci laissait sa main vagabonder de son torse à l'aine où elle s'attarda particulièrement. Luke, bien moins surpris qu'elle ne l'avait été quand ça avait été son tour, ne se détacha de ses lèvres que pour glisser au niveau de sa poitrine, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise et un mouvement de pied involontaire dans la pauvre table de chevet d'où tomba son gros-réveil matin.

Le dégât collatéral cependant ne les fit absolument pas broncher, bien au contraire : doucement, mais sûrement, Luke amena la jeune fille à s'allonger contre lui. Il se détacha progressivement de ses lèvres, de façon à pouvoir planter son regard dans le sien, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle désirait bien aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire : après tout, les femmes et les hommes sur ce point n'étaient pas traités de la même façon par la société, et elle le savait bien. S'il était valorisant pour un homme de faire son "éducation" avant le mariage, c'était par contre plus que répréhensible pour une dame, surtout pour celles du rang de Flora.

Le regard qu'elle lui renvoya, cependant, signifiait bien combien elle s'en fichait dans l'immédiat tant elle avait attendu ce moment. Ce qui tombait bien, d'ailleurs, parce que ç'aurait été pour lui un coup à aller directement se pendre : s'arrêter à ce moment précis de l'aventure aurait été le comble de la torture.

Il inspira profondément : c'était un peu stupide étant donné qu'il connaissait la marche à suivre et qu'il n'attendait que ce moment depuis des mois, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain trac. Ne voulant cependant pas perdre la face devant Flora, il se ressaisit rapidement et, avec une extrême douceur, s'ajusta entre ses cuisses, prenant bien garde à ne pas la brusquer. Les bras de cette dernière entouraient ses épaules, et ses ongles plantés dans la chair de son dos lui firent comprendre combien elle pouvait être crispée. Tout en continuant sa besogne, il se pencha à son oreille qu'il mordilla d'un air taquin, espérant la détendre par quelque petits tours de passe-passe : cela eut l'effet escompté, car il vit assez rapidement la tension se dissiper de son visage pour laisser place à une expression autrement plus... heureuse dirons-nous.

Les quelques petites gouttes de sang qui constellaient le drap lui donnèrent la preuve que le plus délicat était passé : soulagé, il se détendit à son tour, se serrant davantage contre la poitrine de sa belle. Il sentit les mains de cette dernière glisser de ses épaules à ses flancs, puis remonter jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne pour se noyer dans sa chevelure désormais trempée de sueur : dans le feu de l'action, il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait fait tomber, à la suite du réveil, la lampe de chevet de Flora. Submergé par les sensations qu'il éprouvait, sensations grandissantes à chaque coup de rein, il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de la demoiselle qui, yeux et bouche fermés, avait toutes les peines du monde à se contrôler.

Puis, s'avouant vaincue, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, s'accrochant désespérément à son visage qu'elle avait saisit entre les deux mains : elle était brûlante, dévorée de l'intérieur par quelque chose qui la dépassait mais qu'elle ne voulait pas sentir s'arrêter. La sensation était d'une intensité telle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de plus en plus bruyamment, ne sachant plus étouffer ses soupirs.

Sentant la "fin" proche, elle se crispa davantage, se serrant contre Luke à un point tel que celui ci se demanda si elle n'allait pas l'étouffer.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvrit. En grand.

-"Les enfants ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce br...Hhééééhhhéé ?! "

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce : Luke et Flora, coupés net dans leur élan mais toujours collés l'un à l'autre, fixèrent avec effroi le professeur Hershel Layton qui se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte. Celui ci, intrigué par le bruit qu'avait causé la chute du réveil puis celle de la lampe de chevet (c'est que le plancher était mince et que la chambre était située juste au-dessus de son bureau) s'était décidé à aller voir ce qui se passait, persuadé que ses deux protégés se disputaient encore et en étaient venus à se lancer des objets. La porte avait été mal verrouillée, ce qui lui avait permis d'entrer directement.

Son regard vacilla quand il réalisa que les deux adolescents étaient nus et qu'ils se trouvaient dans une position plus qu'inconvenante pour de jeunes gens bien élevés de leur âge.

Son visage -vidé de toute couleur- se teinta enfin très vite d'épouvante quand il comprit très exactement ce que la position inconvenante signifiait. Il porta la main à son cœur et s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber :

-"Mais que... mais... mais qu'est... qu'est ce que...?"

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'en bafouiller davantage : le choc, trop violent pour le fragile cinquantenaire qu'il était devenu, eut raison de ses dernières forces. Blanc comme un linge, le Professeur vacilla dangereusement avant de s'écrouler sur le bureau de Flora, s'éclatant la tête contre le rebord de celui ci avant de se retrouver à terre, sans connaissance et le front barré d'une belle entaille. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent interdit une longue minute avant de réaliser.

Puis ils hurlèrent à leur tour.

***** *** *****

Ils n'étaient pas parvenus à réanimer le Professeur sur place.

Tournant dans la salle d'attente des urgences comme un lion dans sa cage, Luke se rongeait les ongles (et les sangs) avec, en fond sonore, les sanglots de Flora, assise derrière lui. Ils étaient arrivés avec l'ambulance voici environ deux heures et aucun médecin n'avait daigné venir les voir pour leur donner des nouvelles de leur mentor : Flora, effondrée, avait éclaté en sanglots quand l'infirmière leur avait dit qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un malaise cardiaque. Luke avait bien essayé de la consoler en lui passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules, mais il s'était fait repousser sans autre forme de procès, se faisant reprocher de lui avoir sauté dessus comme l'aurait fait un animal sauvage et que, donc, tout ce qui s'était produit était de sa faute. Leur conversation avait très logiquement dégénéré en dispute (d'autant plus que le lycéen ne cessait d'arguer que c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas et non lui) tant et si bien qu'ils ne s'étaient, depuis, plus adressés la parole.

En tout cas, les jeunes gens étaient dans un état déplorable : Luke était mort de peur à l'idée de savoir qu'il avait choqué son mentor -son héros- et craignait de ne plus pouvoir ne serait-ce que remettre un pied à Londres et d'être renvoyé illico presto à Mist Halley. Flora, quant à elle, n'osait imaginer la vision que devait à présent avoir d'elle son père adoptif, et craignait d'être envoyée dans une pension pour jeunes filles comme l'avaient été tant d'autres avant elle.

Et encore, cela n'était valable que si le professeur se réveillait un jour. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité à cette simple idée, brisant un peu plus le cœur de Luke qui, sous des dehors colériques, se sentait finalement réellement responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Car si l'initiative première n'était pas venue de lui, il ne s'était franchement pas débattu bien au contraire : de plus, c'était lui qui avait mal verrouillé la porte... et il était l'homme du couple. Ce qui, pour lui, comptait beaucoup.

-"Hershel Layton ? La famille d'Hershel Layton est-elle ici ?" demanda soudainement un médecin entré en coup de vent, un fin dossier à la main.

Les adolescents se jetèrent sur lui, blancs comme un linge : il leur sourit aussitôt pour les calmer, craignant de les voir s'évanouir eux aussi :

-"Ne craignez rien, il y a plus de peur que de mal : Monsieur Layton est resté inanimé à cause de sa blessure au front, mais les examens n'ont rien révélé de grave. Quant au malaise initial, il ne s'agit que d'un petit malaise vagal : son cœur est en pleine forme. Il s'est réveillé et se trouve salle n°3 : vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le désirez. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser mais je dois vous laisser... les patients, vous comprenez ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence, soulagés, puis regardèrent le médecin s'éloigner avant de se jauger du regard : une partie de la tension qui pesait sur leurs épaules s'était envolée, mais ils n'étaient pas encore assez hardis pour oser partir à la rencontre du Professeur. Après de longues minutes qui semblèrent être une éternité, Luke prit son courage à deux mains et brisa l'affreux silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-"D'accord écoute... je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé. Tu as raison, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû mettre fin à tout ça ou, au moins, fermer convenablement la porte. Mais... on ne va quand même pas rester fâchés éternellement, si ?"

Il planta son regard de chien battu dans celui -fatigué- de Flora : l'expression de la jeune fille se fit doucement un peu plus chaleureuse, même si elle était encore bien loin de la joie totale, bien évidemment.

-"Non bien sûr... je suis désolée aussi, j'ai sans doute été un peu brusque. J'ai... j'ai pété les plombs comme on dit. Tu n'y pouvais rien... qui aurait pu deviner...?"

-"Tu crois qu'il nous en veut ?"

-"Le Professeur n'a pas embrassé une fille depuis ses vingt ans et je suis persuadée qu'il n'a jamais dépassé ce stade même avec Claire : à ton avis ?"

-".... Dit comme ça tu me fais regretter de ne pas avoir creusé nos deux tombes dans le jardin avant de partir."

Flora esquissa un mince sourire avant de se tourner en direction du couloir menant aux salles d'examen : terrorisée, elle resta immobile dans l'encadrure de la porte. Elle avait beau essayer de se raisonner en se disant que Layton était un homme calme qui n'oserait jamais élever la voix, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Elle sentit soudain la main de Luke s'emparer de la sienne et la serrer tout doucement, en signe d'encouragement : il avait l'air aussi effrayé qu'elle mais avait sur ses lèvres ce petit sourire étrange qui signifiait plus ou moins "mourons ensemble", ce qui eut le mérite de la faire rire compte tenu du décalage entre la gravité de la situation et la peur qu'ils pouvaient ressentir.

Ils prirent une large inspiration et, après un dernier regard, décidèrent de se jeter à l'eau, sans jamais se lâcher un instant : leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et leurs jambes tremblaient affreusement, mais c'est sans encombre qu'ils parvinrent jusqu'à la chambre. Après une dernière hésitation de quelques secondes, Flora se décida à toquer à la porte.

La voix qui leur répondit fut faible.

-"Entrez..."

Ils obéirent aussitôt, sans se lâcher la main : Layton était allongé juste en face d'eux, le front recouvert d'un épais pansement. Il semblait encore un peu désorienté (ou peut-être était ce l'effet des calmants qu'on lui avait donné) et pâle mais, globalement, il avait l'air effectivement d'aller bien. Il fronça très légèrement les sourcils en les voyant entrer, ce qui leur donna immédiatement envie de repartir : Luke, entre autre, était si tendu qu'il broyait véritablement les doigts de Flora sans s'en rendre compte. Il fut, cependant, le premier à oser prendre la parole :

-"Professeur...nous..."

-"Ca va, Luke, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous expliquer" le coupa aussitôt le Professeur, soudainement mal à l'aise. "C'est une énigme, c'est tout".

-"Je vous demande pardon ?!" baragouina aussitôt Flora, les yeux ronds.

Les joues du Professeur rosirent légèrement alors qu'il tentait de préciser le fond de la pensée :

-"Et bien... disons que la vie est une grande énigme que chacun décortique et analyse à sa façon. Ce que vous... faisiez fait partie de ces étapes qu'il faut passer afin de trouver la réponse à cette énigme. Je ne puis véritablement vous blâmer pour cela même si..."

Il se racla la gorge et se gratta le menton, mal à l'aise.

-"Même si vous auriez pu, enfin... être... comment dire..."

-"Je crois que nous avons saisi, professeur" marmonna Luke en se cachant derrière sa casquette tant il était rouge de honte.

Un ange passa à nouveau avant que Flora n'ose poser la question qui l'angoissait tant :

-"Donc... vous ne nous en voulez pas...?"

La question sembla perturber le Professeur, car il se raidit aussitôt et ouvrit des yeux ronds : il lui semblait qu'il n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un de rancunier, bien au contraire. Son regard glissa de la jeune fille au lycéen, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte de la frayeur qu'il pouvait inspirer chez eux : la situation lui sembla soudainement si incongrue qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il incarnait donc à ce point la figure paternelle pour que ses deux protégés le craignent comme la peste ?! Il s'en sentait, il fallait le dire, diablement honoré... et heureux, par là même. Comme quoi, l'âge (et l'aura qui allait avec) avait parfois du bon.

-"Approchez donc."

Les jeunes gens obéirent et vinrent s'asseoir au bout du lit du Professeur : celui ci, calmement, leur prit les mains à son tour et leur sourit avec tendresse, comme il savait si bien le faire.

-"Je mentirais en disant que je n'ai pas été... surpris par ce que vous faisiez. Vous passez votre temps à vous disputer et à vous ignorer, forcément mettez-vous à ma place... enfin bref. Ce n'est pas à moi de dire si ce que vous faites est raisonnable ou pas : comment aurais-je de ce fait le droit de vous en vouloir ? Tout au plus puisse-je vous demander d'éviter la prochaine fois de..."

-"Oui oui oui nous avons compris le message" le coupa aussitôt Luke en se jetant à son cou, grand enfant qu'il l'était. "Merci Professeur, merci ! Vous ne savez pas combien ça me fait plaisir que vous disiez ça."

Il fut aussitôt rejoint par Flora, qui ne put s'empêcher de verser sa petite larme de soulagement : déstabilisé par cet élan d'affection assez étonnant venant de deux jeunes de leur âge, il se raidit tout d'abord brutalement avant de se détendre et de leur tapoter le dos d'un air entendu. Ils restèrent un petit moment enlacés tous les trois ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne demander aux adolescents de sortir le temps qu'elle termine les soins du Professeur. C'est donc soulagés que ces derniers virent se rasseoir dans la salle d'attente, et surtout totalement rabibochés.

Les jeunent gens angoissent vite, se fâchent vite, s'emportent vite : heureusement, ils pardonnent également très vite.

-"N'empêche..." finit par dire Luke tout en s'étirant de tout son long. "Je ne regrette rien. Même si c'est un peu dommage d'avoir été disons... interrompus."

La remarque arracha un petit gloussement à Flora : cette dernière se pencha vers lui, de façon à reposer sa tête contre son épaule :

-"J'avoue que ce n'était pas mal du tout..."

-"C'était même plutôt bien..."

-"En fait oui."

Il lui passa le bras autour des épaules et la serra contre lui, joue contre joue :

-"Est ce que tu veux... enfin... réessayer... ?" finit-il par oser demander en regardant ses chaussures, craignant de se prendre un non catégorique.

Flora rougit à son tour, bien que très flattée :

-"Et bien... je ne suis pas contre, j'avoue. A une condition."

Luke la contempla d'un air interrogateur.

-"Cette fois-ci, on trouve un hôtel".


End file.
